Sul'jin
Sul'jin was a Zabrak Sith that was one of the original members of the Imperatrix Centurii in the First Era, later returning in the Return Era. He was incredibly important throughout Centurii history for things like his many bases on Yavin 4, Dromund Kaas, and Nar Shaddaa. Although many speculated during the time he was gone that he was a part of the Reavers, he would later deny involvement in the organization. The Original Centurii It's unknown exactly when Sul'jin joined the Centurii, but he was there for most of Rallenthas' time in charge. He was the owner of one of the Centurii's bases on Dromund Kaas, a location that has been lost since then. One of the most notorious incidents of this era, the attack by a group of Revanites, happened at this base. Many people, such as Riviembis, Antrexius, Baul Bancroft IV, K'tah, and Destney were at the base when it was attacked by Revanites. Sul'jin was also there, but he was not with most of the others. He instead fought off a few Revanites on his own, although he was helped a bit by Thanagost. It is also known he did a bit of recruiting, at least on Korriban. Sul'jin would also have many conflicts with Antrexius, a Praetorian Guard of the Centurii who was once a Jedi. Sul'jin had a deep hatred of Jedi, and Antrexius wasn't exactly the nicest guy, so it isn't surprising that the two fought many times. It is speculated that Rallenthas sided with Antrexius due to him being the head of her guard and a former part of the Reavers. This is most likely the reason that Sul'jin left the Centurii around this time, going off to do his own thing for many years. Return Zakuul would attack and Sul'jin would fight them fiercely for the Empire. Around six years later, Sul'jin would hear something on the holonet that gave him hope. He heard an advertisement for the organization he thought was gone, the Imperatrix Centurii. It called for people to stand up to Zakuul and fight, and it told them to meet whoever was talking on a flagship called the Centurion. Answering the Call Sul'jin listened, then finding Riviembis standing there, the new Empress of the Centurii. She greeted Sul'jin like an old friend, quickly promoting him back to his old status, also introducing him to many of the new officers like Tre'lod'invar, Jaxiz, and Admiral Soundblaster, also reintroducing him to Destney. Sul'jin would be pleased to hear that Antrexius hadn't been spotted in years, and would then run for the new Council of the Centurii. He wouldn't make it on to the council, but he would become the Tech advisor for Jaxiz. He would help out with the tech in the Centurii, and Riviembis would hold Sul'jin to a high standard in this position, as only one person had held the Tech advisor title before, and it was her. Sul'jin would not disappoint, creating many new things for the Centurii as well as building out the Centurion. Gone Sul'jin would begin to appear less and less, but his presence was still felt throughout the Centurii. A base of his on Yavin 4 would be found to contain the spirit of Ofaxsacspl and Szallath, but a group of Centurii members would get rid of them. Legacy Sul'jin would leave a large impact on the Centurii, mostly through his contributions to the bases of the Centurii. The Revanite incident at his Dromund Kaas base would cause Riviembis' first apprentice to become a Janitor, which gave Riviembis a motivation to be better and gave the Centurii a man to work their cloning machine. He made many rooms for the Centurion, such as the throne room and the hangar room, which would be used for many things. Finally, his Yavin 4 base helped to catch the elusive Ofaxsacspl, who the Centurii had been chasing for years. Category:Character